


Make Them Forget

by heycassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heycassbutt/pseuds/heycassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine asking Gabriel to erase your family’s memories because your life puts them in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Them Forget

It was raining, had been for a long while now and the end of it didn’t seem to be arriving any time soon. The sky was dark purple and the clouds were tall and heavy, and the rumbling, low sound of thunder could be heard somewhere in the distance. You didn’t mind the rain; the pouring storm and the depressing weather matched perfectly your somber mood. You had been sitting out there for hours now, and you were so cold your fingers were numb and stiff, your lips were blueish in colour and you were shivering all over, but again, you didn’t care. Your mind was too occupied with worry for your family rather than worry for yourself. 

You remembered perfectly the call you’d gotten from your little-sister two days ago. You remembered the horror in her voice when she’d asked where you were, crying and sobbing and screaming your name and your parents’ names in turn, blubbering something unclear about a black-eyed man who had came into their house and tied your parents up in search of information. Your sister had managed to hide and pleaded you to come and save them. It didn’t require anything else for you to leave and head back home - Sam and Dean barely got into the car in time. You had busted the place, killed the demon and saved your parents just in time. They would both survive even though the demon’d had enough time to start torturing them. It was a good thing they were alive, you knew that and you were extremely grateful that you and the boys had gotten there in time. Still, you weren’t feeling okay, everything but that. Your parents had not been aware of your lifestyle other than you were a hunter, that you hunted things. They hadn’t known what those things were, and for their own safety, you had kept the information and contact with them in minimun. 

Apparently it had all been in vain. Your family would always be in danger... as long as you existed. You knew what you had to do. It would be the best option for them to not remember you. If they’d forget everything, move away and start a new life somewhere else, they’d be safe again. They’d have to forget you so they could live the normal life they deserved, and that was a sacrifice you were willing to make. 

Hot tears ran down your cheeks and burned your cold skin when you lifted your gaze up to the rainy sky. The raindrops stinged your eyes and blurred your vision but you forced yourself to keep them open as you started your silent prayer. When you were done, you closed your eyes and listened - and once you heard the familiar, smooth sound of giant wings hitting against the stormy wind, you looked around yourself and saw the angel standing some distance away. He looked at you, and there were no signs of the usual, flirting smile he gave you everytime the two of you met. No. He had heard your desperation and acted accordingly, his brow furrowed and expression cautious, his eyes full of worry. He walked up to you, his steps squelching in the wet mud, and he sat down to your side, quiet as a shadow. He didn’t say a word, he just waited for you to make the first move. 

”I need your help”, you said after a few minutes of just sitting there in silence. You turned to look at Gabriel and sniffled. ”Can you do that?”

”Whatever you need, Sunshine, it’s yours”, he said in a soft voice, brushing away both the tears and the raindrops from your cheeks. ”What’s wrong?”

”You need to erase my family’s memories.”

You had half-expected Gabriel to make some smart-ass remark about your plea, but he didn’t. Instead, his frown deepened, as did his worry for you. ”Erase their memories?” he asked, sounding puzzled. ”Are you... Have you thought this through, hon? Are you certain that is a good idea?”

”My life’s putting them in danger and it has to stop”, you told him, and even though what you said next hurt you and broke your heart beyond understanding, you continued without hesitation: ”They must forget about me and our world. It’s the only way to keep them safe.”

You saw that Gabriel wanted to persuade you to change your mind, you saw it so clearly it was like he had yelled it straight to your face. But he didn’t say anything of that ilk, only nodded after a moment of thinking. ”Very well”, he said and stood up, holding out his hand for you to help you back to your feet, as well. ”If that’s truly what you want... I guess I have no choice. Do you wish to come with me?”

You took his hand and got up from the cold ground, yet you still shook your head to answer his question. ”No”, you said in a broken voice, ”it’s better this way. If I come, I... I’m afraid that if I see them again, I’ll change my mind and ask you to stop. That can’t happen. They can’t remember.”

”Y/N.” Gabriel’s voice was a slight bit more careful now as he brushed his thumb over your knuckles to relax you, his gaze examining your eyes and the reasons you had behind your decision. He saw your determination, but also the hurt this caused you, and that is what made him hesitate. ”Are you sure this is what you want?”

”Hell no”, you said with honesty, ”But it’s the right thing to do. They don’t deserve this kind of life, they deserve something much better. All of them. Make them forget my face, Gabriel. That is all I ask. Please.”

”Y/N...”

”Just... go.”

For another short moment he only looked at you, but then he gave you a nod, and after stepping closer to you and briefly pressing his lips against your forehead, he was gone. You opened your eyes to see nothing but the dark night around you, and suddenly, you felt so alone... more so than ever before.


End file.
